WHAT?
by ookami child
Summary: "Oh, si Haruno sudah melapor ya?"/"Baguslah!, berarti kau sudah tau posisimu sekarang"/"Posisi apanya?"/"Kalau kau milikku!"/ "Jadi berhentilah menatap dan mendekati cowok lain kalau sedang berada si sekitarku"/"Hehe...rintanganmu banyak. Dan jangan lupakan si 'sister complex' itu!"/"WHAATTT?" - Hinata-Sakura-Ino. [SasuHina]. No Yuri. OOC. AU.


Hallo...hallo...saya masih _newcomer_ lho...jadi kalau berkenan silakan _**review**_ sesuka hati. Ga papa. Saya ikhlas. Hehehe. Mau nge-review type apa aja boleh. Tapi, saya juga tetap menanti yang namanya 'sanjungan'. Hahaha... _just kidding_ **#plakk_narsis**.

Saya **WARNING** ya! Segala macam kekurangan pada sebuah fict kemungkinan ada di fict ini. _**Typo**_-nya jelas ada! **OOC** udah pasti. Dan mungkin alur berantakan dimana-mana.

* * *

**- WHAT!?-**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance?**

**Pair: Hinata-Sakura-Ino [SasuHina]**

**No yuri  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Konoha High School (KHS)**

**07.10am**

Hinata bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung berlari kecil menyusul seseorang yang sudah mendahuluinya keluar dari area parkiran.

"Sakura-chan!"

"..."

"Sakura-chan! Hei...Tunggu aku Sakura-chan...!"

"..."

"Sakura-chan! Kau ini kenapa sih!?" dicekalnya tangan mungil milik gadis manis berambut permen kapas yang sejak tadi memang sedang berjalan menjauh tanpa menghiraukannya.

"..."

Gadis yang dicekalnya hanya diam dan berbalik menghadapnya sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hei...dari tadi aku memanggilmu kenapa kau diam saja..!?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura masih tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata. Dan hanya menatapnya dengan diam lalu segera kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas XI-B yang terletak di lantai 2 gedung KHS.

Dan itu tentu saja membuat Hinata melongo. Untuk kesekian kalinya sahabat _pinky_-nya itu tidak menghiraukannya, dan itu tentu saja membuat dia juga kesal.

Kembali disusulnya Sakura, kali ini dengan berlari kencang sampai mendahului dan kembali berdiri di depan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini sedang marah ya!? Denganku!? Kenapa!? Perasaan kemarin kau baik-baik saja!? dan kenapa tadi kau berangkat sendiri tanpa memberitahuku!? Dan jangan coba-coba tidak menghiraukanku lagi! Karena kalau kau lakukan itu lagi aku benar-benar akan menyeretmu kembali ke parkiran! Tidak peduli kita akan terlambat masuk ke kelas!" Cerocosnya tanpa henti.

"Cih.! Kau berisik sekali Hinata..!" akhirnya si gadis pinky mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Itu karena dari tadi..." belum selesai Hinata bicara tapi sudah dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Diam...! sekarang dengarkan aku!" desis Sakura. "Benar...! aku sedang marah padamu! Eh... tidak...bukan marah, tapi kesal...dan sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu!?"

"Loh!? Tapi kenapa? Memangnya aku ...!?" lagi-lagi belum selesai pertanyan Hinata sudah kembali dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah...aku hanya sedang kesal denganmu, dan jangan tanya dulu kenapa sebabnya karena itu hanya akan membuatku bertambah kesal! Jadi jangan menghiraukanku dulu sampai kesalku reda!" bentaknya sambil melotot kepada Hinata.

"Dan jangan coba-coba lagi menghalangi jalanku!" tambahnya sambil kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali melongo karena mendapat bentakan tidak jelas mendadak dipagi hari dari sahabat kecilnya.

"Cih..! begini nih kalau dia sedang kesal dengan sesuatu! Sudah pasti aku yang kena getahnya, tidak peduli siapa yang salah!" Gerutu Hinata sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Kenapa, Hime-chan!?" Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menyapanya.

Hinata berbalik dan segera menemukan sahabatnya yang lain berambut _blonde_ panjang berjalan menghampirinya. "Ino-chaannn...!"

"Ada apa? Kulihat dari jauh kau dan sakura tadi mengobrol. Dan kenapa kau ditinggalnya disini sendirian?"

"Itu dia perkaranya...!" raung Hinata pada sahabat _blonde_-nya. "Sakura-chan sedang kumat! Dia bilang sedang kesal denganku dan dari tadi tidak mengiraukanku,dan parahnya aku tidak tau kenapa dia kesal, bahkan dia berangkat sendiri tadi ke sekolah."

"Hehe...mungkin sedang PMS!?" celetuk Ino sambil nyengir.

"Tidak mungkin...seingatku baru minggu kemarin dia dapat siklus. Eh, tunggu...tentu saja...huh...penyakit PMS...Pengen Marah Selalu...!" cerca Hinata.

"Hahahaha...nah itu kau sudah tau kan. Hanya si _forehead_ itu yang punya penyakit dadakan dan tidak jelas seperti itu!"

"Dan kalau dia sudah begitu, hanya aku yang jadi imbasnya" kembali Hinata menggerutu kesal.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Nanti juga dia baik sendiri"

"Ino-chan sih enak bisa cuek, tapi aku kan tidak bisa seperti itu. Sakura-chan itu sahabatku dari kecil, dan aku paling tidak suka kalau ada yang kesal denganku tanpa sebab dan tanpa penjelasan"

"Hei, aku kan juga sahabatnya!" Ino memutar bola matanya. "Heehh...sudahlah, Hinata-chan... ayo kita segera ke kelas. Gawat kalau kita terlambat masuk dan didahului Anko-_sensei_"

"Hm..baiklah. tapi nanti Ino-chan bantu aku membujuk Sakura ya..!?" rengek Hinata sambil menarik-narik pergelangan tangan sahabatnya.

"Iya...iya...baiklah...nanti kita bicara lagi dengannya..!"

.

* * *

.

Tinggal tersisa 10 menit lagi sebelum bel istirahat kedua berbunyi. Hinata kembali menatap punggung sahabat _pinky_-nya yang duduk tepat didepannya bersama Ino. Ternyata sahabatnya itu benar-benar tidak menghiraukannya bahkan sampai detik ini. Bahkan tadi ketika Hinata mengajaknya ke kantin pada jam istirahat pertama Sakura hanya melengos pergi meninggalkannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Tidak habis pikir Hinata memikirkan penyebab Sakura kesal padanya seharian ini. Dan dilihat dari tingkahnya, Sakura hanya cuek padanya, sedangkan terhadap Ino, dia tetap bersikap seperti biasanya. 'Sudah jelas!' Pikir Hinata, dialah sumber kekesalan Sakura hari ini. 'tapi apa salahku?'pikirnya lagi. Mengingat bahwa Hinata merasa bahwa dia tidak melakukan apa-apa yang memungkinkan sahabatnya itu marah. Alhasil, hampir didua mata pelajaran terakhir Hinata hanya menghabiskan waktunya memikirkan penyebab kekesalan Sakura tanpa bisa fokus pada pelajaran yang diberikan _sensei_-nya. Beruntung dia duduk di barisan kedua dari belakang, jadi tidak begitu kentara kalau dia tidak sedang memperhatikan pelajaran. Dan beruntung juga dia sebangku dengan Kiba yang dari tadi hanya tidur-tidur ayam sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka-_sensei_ dan tidak mempermasalahkan kelakuan Hinata yang dari tadi hanya menatap punggung Sakura sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

Kembali dia mengingat persahabatannya dengan Sakura. Mereka berteman sejak kelas 4 SD. Ketika itu Hinata baru pindah ke Konoha dan belum memiliki teman. Pada saat Hinata masuk sekolah barunya, dia diminta _sensei_-nya duduk sebangku dengan Sakura dan sejak itulah mereka berteman, dan berlanjut menjadi sahabat. Persahabatan mereka mengalir dengan sendirinya, mereka bermain bersama, tertawa, menangis bersama ketika kelinci peliharaan Hinata mati, saling berbagi rahasia, berkelahi, berebut barang, berebut idola, dan lain-lain yang biasanya memang dilakukan oleh sesama sahabat. Sampai ketika mereka mamasuki sekolah menengah pertama, ditahun kedua hadirlah Ino di tengah-tengah mereka, dan itu hanya menambah riuh dipersahabatan mereka. Dan kembali sampai sekarang ketika mereka sudah duduk dibangku sekolah menengah atas. Mereka tetap bersama, dan sungguh beruntung mereka tetap berada si satu kelas yang sama.

Dan sepengetahuan Hinata, Sakura memang mempunyai temperamen meledak-ledak dan kadang bisa kesal mendadak. Tapi seingatnya, meskipun Sakura sedang kesal atau marah, dia pasti akan langsung memberitahu alasannya kepada Hinata. Tapi hari ini benar-benar aneh, Sakura bahkan tidak menghiraukannya, dan ini artinya Sakura benar-benar sedang kesal berat padanya, atau bahkan marah besar padanya. Dan yang semakin membuat Hinata pusing, dia sama sekali tidak tahu penyebabnya.

.

* * *

.

Saat ini di kelas sangat sunyi. Wajar, karena istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi dari 5 menit yang lalu dan hanya menyisakan 3 siswi yang sedang duduk dibangku meraka masing-masing, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah menghamburkan diri keluar kelas untuk ke kantin, toilet, dll.

Selam 5 menit terakhir, ketiga siswi tersebut hanya berdiam diri tanpa berbincang padahal meraka duduk berdekatan.

"Hedeehhh! Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan kalian berdua!?" akhirnya gadis dengan surai _blonde_ bicara memecah kesunyian.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tanya saya pada Sakura-chan!" sahut Hinata. " Tanya padanya kenapa dia tiba-tiba kesal denganku tanpa ada penjelasan"

"Oh,benar sekali... masalahnya ada padamu Sakura! Ceritakan sekarang kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi begini pada Hime-chan"

"..."

"Sakura-chan! Aku ada salah apa padamu?" tanya Hinata sambil memelas.

"..." Masih tidak ada respon dari Sakura. Dia hanya menopangkan sebelah tangannya di dagu sambil merengut tanpa memandang Hinata yang kini sudah berpindah duduk dihadapannya.

"Sakura-chan!?" rengek Hinata lagi.

"..."

"Ck...Sakura! Apa kau tuli? Tidak mendengar apa Hinata sudah bertanya dengan memelas begitu?" bentak Ino.

"Heh! Kenapa kau membentakku!?" ucap Sakura akhirnya sambil melototkan matanya dengan Ino.

"Habisnya, kau ini kenapa dari tadi..." belum selesai kalimat Ino.

"Ya..ya..baiklah! Akan kuberitahu sekarang kenapa aku kesal padamu Hinata-chan!" Sakura mendecak sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Ino dan Hinata hanya mampu menelan ludah ketika melihat pose Sakura yang sedang dalam mode murka.

"Aku kesal padamu karena...dia!"

"Dia...!?" tanya Ino dengan kepo-nya. "Dia siapa maksudmu, _forehead_?"

"Dia..."lanjut Sakura. "...Uchiha Sasuke!..."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Hah!?" seru hinata dengan wajah bingungnya. "Uchiha? Kenapa dia? Apa hubungannya dia dengan kekesalanmu padaku!?"

"..."

"Ya ampun, Sakura, jangan diam dan bertele-tele seperti ini, cepat beritahu apa hubungan si pantat ayam itu dengan kekesalanmu pada hinata!?" Decak Ino dengan tidak sabar.

"Sasuke-kun...dia...ternyata..." ucap sakura dengan wajah keruh

'Cih!' inner Hinata dan Ino mencibir setiap kali Sakura mengucapkan kata 'Sasuke-kun' dengan suara mendamba luarbiasa.

"Dia...ternyata...menyukai..."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"...Hinata-chan..."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"WHATT!?" teriak Hinata dan Ino bersamaan. Memang sahabat sehati, sampai kalimat kaget saja sama.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu!?" tanya Hinata dengan bingungnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan kemarin sore kalau aku akan menelpon dan mengajaknya ke pesta Deidara-nii! Dan tadi malam memang benar-benar kutelpon dia!"

"Hah!? Jadi kau nekad menelponnya!?" seru Ino dengan takjubnya. Mengingat bahwa hampir selama mereka duduk di bangku SMA, sahabatnya itu memang sudah naksir dengan bungsu Uchiha tsb. Tapi selama ini sakura tidak pernah se-frontal itu dengan Sasuke sampai berani menelponnya. Selama ini dia hanya menggolongkan dirinya sebagai fans fanatik Sasuke sama seperti Karin dan beratus-ratus fans Sasuke yang lain. Terlalu takut untuk menghadapi sikap dan karakter Sasuke yang dingin, suka mengintimidasi dan 'bisu berkala' karena kebiasaannya yang suka mencuekkan gadis-gadis yang mengajaknya bicara sehingga membuat Sakura urung untuk mendekatinya langsung bahkan sekedar mengajak bicara berdua di sekolah, dan dia biasanya hanya berani menyapa kalau lagi bersama dengan fans-fans yang lain. Sudah banyak gadis yang menjadi korban kecuekan dan kedinginan bocah pantat ayam itu, tidak dihiraukan, sakit hati, tidak dianggap, dan akhirnya malah tidak lagi memiliki semangat masa muda lagi (motto Lee) dikarenakan _broken heart_ akut.

"Ya...! dan kau tau apa yang dia bilang!?" sahut Sakura. "awalnya dia bilang dia tidak berminat pergi ke pesta itu mestkipun Deidara-nii itu sahabat kakaknya sendiri, apalagi kalau harus perginya denganku".

"Lalu? Hubungannya denganku?" celetuk Hinata dengan polosnya karena masih dalam mode bingung.

"Nah itu dia...!" seru Sakura. "Aku memang senang dia mau mengangkat telpon dan bicara banyak denganku! bayangkan! Dia mau bicara denganku! jarang-jarangkan!? Aku bahkan tidak begitu keberatan waktu dia menolak ajakanku" cerocos Sakura tanpa henti.

"Tapi, pertanyaannya berikutnya lah yang membuatku bingung! Dia tiba-tiba menanyakan apakah kau akan ikut juga ke pesta itu?" lanjut Sakura sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Ehh...!? dia menanyakanku!?"

"Ya...dan kubilang 'tentu saja! Aku, Hinata, dan Ino sudah pasti akan hadir di pesta itu, kan Deidara itu sepupu Ino, dan Sasori-nii yang membujuk Hinata untuk hadir', lalu aku bertanya padanya kenapa memangnya kalau kau ikut" sahut Sakura sambil masih menatap Hinata. "dia bilang..._'baiklah, aku berubah pikiran. Karena gadis Hyuuga itu ikut maka aku akan hadir juga di pesta itu!'_

"Hah!? Dia berubah pikiran hanya karena Hinata ikut juga!?" sahut Ino masih dengan tampang kepo-nya.

"Iya... dan kau tau dia menjawab apa waktu kutanya lagi kenapa bisa begitu, dia bilang '_gadis Hyuuga itu milikku, tidak akan kubiarkan si wajah bayi itu mendekatinya_', dan setelah mengucapkan itu dia langsung menutup telponku!" gerutu sakura.

"WHAAAT...!?" kembali duo Ino-Hinata berseru bersamaan. "a-aku..? mi-miliknya...!?" gagap Hinata mendadak.

"Dan aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak bisa mengartikan kalimat terakhirnya itu bahwa dia tidak suka kau datang ke pesta itu karena ajakan Sasori-nii, dan coba bayangkan kalimat '_gadis Hyuuga itu milikku_', ya ampuunn...!" teriak Sakura di depan wajah Hinata. "Apa artinya itu kalau bukan dia menginginkanmu, Hinata!?"

"Ta-tapi...Sakura-chan...itu...mu-mungkin..." tiba-tiba Hinata benar-benar menjadi gagap mendadak karena melihat mata melotot sakura.

Belum selesai dia bicara, sudah dipotong oleh Ino. "Hahahahaha...yang benar saja...kau serius Sakura kalau si Uchiha mengatakan itu!? Hahaha... ini benar-benar info HOT...bayangkan saja...si pangeran KHS itu... menyatakan ketertarikannya pada seorang gadis..dan gadis itu si tuan putri kita...haha..." seru Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar bak pembawa acara infotainment gossip. Karena memang selama ini itulah pekerjaan yang kerap kali dilakukannya, menjadi Ratu gossip KHS.

"Diam kau, _pig_...! bisa-bisanya kau tertawa senang begitu ketika aku sedang galau seperti ini! Kau tau kan aku yang naksir Sasuke-kun, aku yang selama ini selalu memimpikannya! Aku yang selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk menatapnya selama di sekolah! Dan kau harus tau bagaimana gugupnya aku waktu mau menelponnya kemarin sore!" bentak Sakura masih dengan mata melotot, hanya saja sekarang yang menjadi target matanya adalah Ino, bukan lagi Hinata, dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit bernafas lega.

"Hehe...maafkan aku, _forehead_!? Aku terbawa suasana...habisnya ini benar-benar kabar mengejutkan...!" ucap Ino dengan mata polos tanpa dosa.

"Huh!" Sakura mendengus dan merubah posisi berdirinya menjadi duduk dan kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Hinata. Seketika Hinata menelan air liurnya lagi.

"Itulah kenapa aku kesal padamu Hinata! entah kenapa dari sekian banyak gadis di sekolah ini malah kau yang dipilihnya. Sahabatku sendiri. Dan aku juga tau jelas kalau memang kau orang yang disukainya, maka sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan menang bersaing. Kau kan tuan putri"

"Sakura-chan, a-aku..." ucap Hinata meskipun lagi-lagi kalimatnya dipotong oleh si biang gossip.

"Heh! Kesal kau bilang? Tidak menghiraukannya seharian ini kau bilang itu kesal!? Yang benar saja Sakura, itu namanya marah, bahkan bisa dikatakan kau murka pada Hinata!" cerocos Ino. "Lagipula itukan bukan salah Hinata, mana dia tahu kalau ternyata si Uchiha itu menyukainya!"

"Benar, sakura-chan... aku kan tidak tau apa-apa, lagipula belum tentu kesimpulanmu tentang Uchiha menyukaiku itu benar kan!? Bisa saja itu hanya ocehannya untuk menolak pergi ke pesta bersama" sambung Hinata dengan cepatnya karena takut kalimatnya kembali dipotong oleh Ino.

"Tidak mungkin...jelas-jelas dia mengatakan kau ini miliknya!"

"Tapi kau tau aku tidak pernah tertarik padanya kan!? Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir... tidak usah dihiraukan saja penyataannya itu!"

"Makanya aku bilang aku tidak marah padamu, aku hanya kesal, karena aku tau kau memang tidak salah, tidak tertarik padanya, tapi tetap saja... aku suka padanya Hinata! dan dia meng-klaim dirimu di telingaku! Dirimu! Bukan gadis lainnya!" ucap sakura dengan memelas menderita bak gadis galau lainnya yang dilanda patah hati, "coba kalau gadis lain, aku tidak akan ambil pusing! Tapi kalau kau...hiks...aku merasa bagaimana begitu..."

"Hehe...merasa kalau mereka berdua memang serasi!?" celetuk Ino lengkap dengan cengirannya tanpa peduli wajah nelangsa Sakura dan wajah bersalah Hinata.

"Ino-chan...kau ini ya...!" sahut Hinata gemas.

"Iyaaa...hiks" raung sakura sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang disilangkan di atas meja, "aku jadi frustasi dan dilema. Kesal karena dia menyukai gadis lain, dilema karena kupikir kalian berdua memang serasi"

"Heeehh!?" Ino mendengus, "Sudahlah Sakura, kau ini berlebihan.. sebegitunya patah hati, padahal kan kau ini hanya sebatas 'suka' padanya tidak bnear-benar serius menyukai atau mencintainya. Kau kan yang bilang kau ini hanya fans saja"

"..."

"Lagipula rencana awal kau nekad mengajak si pangeran itu ke pesta karena ingin membuktikan pada Gaara kalau kau baik-baik saja setelah putus darinya kan!? Tidak benar-benar serius mengejar si pangeran itu" ungkap Ino sambil memutar bola matanya.

"..." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali menatap Hinata.

"..." Hinata balik menatap dengan wajah memelas.

"..." Ino menatap mereka berdua dengan tampang bosan.

"Iya, aku tahu...makanya aku bilang aku tidak marah, hanya kesal saja, biasalah...terbawa suasana...maafkan aku Hinata-chan, tidak bermaksud menghindarimu seharian ini. Hanya saja aku takut kalau kita berinteraksi disaat aku galau begini, nanti kau yang kena amukanku. Kau taukan aku ini bagaimana...jadi, aku lebih memilih mendiamkanmu saja tadi"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Jadi, sekarang kau tidak kesal padaku lagi kan? Kita baikan? Kau tidak akan mendiamkanku lagi kan? Pulang sekolah ikut denganku kan!?" cerocos Hinata tanpa henti dengan memasang wajah imut lengkap dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_-nya sehingga membuat kedua sahabatnya gemas dan tersenyum.

"Iyaaaaa...hime-chan...aku akan ikut denganmu nanti" sahut Sakura sambil mencupit pipi Hinata yang kini sudah memerah karena senang. "Meskipun aku masih kesal, tapi sudah berkurang...hehe, memang solusi paling ampuh meredakannya hanya dengan cara curhat dengan kalian ya!?" cengir Sakura. "Memang aku saja yang sedikit berlebihan, kesal tidak jelas."

"Memang..." celetuk Ino berbisik sambil mencibir.

"Heh!?" apa kau bilang, _pig_...!?" seru Sakura lagi tidak terima dengan celetukan Ino. "Hanya aku yang boleh mengomentari diriku sendiri!"

"Iya...iya... aku tau" gerutu Ino. "sudahlah...sudah hampir bel masuk, gara-gara membahas ini kita tidak bisa ke kantin deh. Dan sekarang ayo kalian temani aku ke toilet saja, sudah dari tadi aku menahannya" ucapnya lagi sambil membungkuk memegang perut dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Huh! Kau ini dasar tidak _elite_ Ino...! awas kalau kau berani berpose seperti ini kalau kita lagi di tempat umum. Bisa bikin malu, tahu! Merusak _image_ kita sebagai gadis-gadis cantik KHS!" gerutu Sakura sambil berjalan memimpin keluar kelas diiringi oleh Ino dan Hinata.

"Hehehe..." Hinata terkekeh mellihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya. Hatinya sekarang sudah lega dan tenang setelah mengetahui sumber perkara yang hampir saja membuat persahabatannya dengan Sakura menuju ke jalan pintas kehancuran. Menuju saja sih, belum sampai. Untung saja bisa segera dicegah. Meskipun sekarang dia agak kesal kalau ternyata sumbernya adalah pernyataan si bungsu Uchiha yang seenaknya itu. Tidak habis pikir Hinata memikirkannya, bisa-bisanya si rambut pantat ayam itu mengatakan hal se-_ekstreme_ itu tentangnya, 'aku miliknya?' pikir Hinata. Yang benar saja. Seingatnya hampir selama mereka satu sekolah sejak masuk SMA, Hinata tidak pernah bicara langsung dengannya, bahkan menyapa apalagi berusaha dekat-dekat dengannya. Memang mereka pernah berbincang sekali, itu pun karena Hinata dipaksa ayahnya untuk berkenalan dengan keluarga Uchiha pada saat jamuan di suatu pesta. Hyuuga mitra kerja Uchiha, maka sudah sewajarnya. Tapi setelah itu Hinata sama sekali tidak berinteraksi lagi dengan Sasuke selama di sekolah. Lalu kenapa kenapa si Uchiha itu tiba-tiba saja meng-klaim dirinya. Sumpah demi apapun, Hinata juga tidak pernah memikirkannya, jujur. Karena bungsu Uchiha tersebut bukanlah _type_-nya. Malah _type_ yang harus dihindarinya. _Type_ yang Hinata tidak suka. Suka mengintimidasi. Sok _cool_ menurut Hinata, dan terlalu irit bicara. Dia malah lebih memfavoritkan _type_ seperti sahabatnya si Uchiha itu, Naruto Namikaze. _Type_ yang ceria, murah senyum, semangat, dan tentu saja murah membagi-bagi keramahannya pada siapapun. Benar-benar _type_ idaman baginya. Berkebalikan sekali dengan _type_ Sakura. Inilah beberapa dari sedikit hal yang membedakan meraka dalam hal kesukaan.

Dan Hinata juga semakin bertambah kesal dengan pangeran KHS tersebut setelah mengingat ucapan Sakura bahwa cowok itu tidak akan membiarkan Sasori-nii mendekatinya. 'Apa haknya berkata seperti itu!?' pikirnya. Siapa dia memangnya!? Neji-nii saja diam saat Sakura mengatakan kalau Sasori-nii sepertinya menyukainya. 'Cih...! pokoknya aku harus menghindari si pantat ayam itu!' celetuk nya dalam hati. Meskipun belum terbukti apakah benar Sasuke Uchiha itu menyukainya ataukah hanya berniat mempermainkannya saja. Hinata harus benar-benar menjauh darinya, kalau tidak nanti Sakura bisa kumat lagi kesal dengannya, dan kalau sampai ketahuan oleh fans-fansnya Sasuke, wah...bisa habis Hinata. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari amukan meraka. Dan tentu saja setelah ini langkah pertama yang harus dilakukan Hinata adalah menyumpal mulut si Ratu gossip KHS, sahabatnya sendiri, Ino Yamanaka, agar bisa menjaga mulutnya. Demi kebaikannya juga. 'Kebaikan bersama' pikir Hinata.

.

* * *

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya di koridor lantai 1 yang menuju anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke kelasnya di lantai 2 sambil membawa tempat sampah yang beberapa waktu lalu isinya baru saja dipindahkannya ke tempat pembuangan yang terletak di gedung belakang sekolahnya. Dia harus bergegas kembali karena Sakura-chan pasti sudah menunggunya di kelas setelah menyelesaikan piket hariannya.

Tidak sengaja indra matanya menatap ke arah parkiran KHS. Masih ada gerombolan siswa yang masih bercokol di sana, padahal bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi hampir 15 menit yang lalu. Beberapa dari siswa itu terlihat _familiar_ dimatanya. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap mereka. 'Ah!.. itu Namikaze-kun..' dilihatnya anak laki-laki berambut kuning menyala sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah anak lelaki dihadapannya yang berambut hitam diikat seperti nenas. Yang ditertawakan hanya menunjukkan wajah bosannya sambil menepuk-nepukkan kotak rokok di tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum dan merasa mendapat keberuntungan karena bisa melihat si bocah 'kuning' itu tertawa bahagia. Baginya itu adalah pemandangan yang menyenangkan melihat cengiran lebar Naruto. 'Menebar efek positif' pikirnya.

Dialihkannya tatapan matanya kesosok anak lelaki di samping si rambut nenas.

'Deg!' dilihatnya berdiri seseorang sambil bersandar pada sebuah mobil hitam, seorang anak laki-laki bermata _onyx_ dan warna rambut hitam pekat dengan model yang tidak biasa. Seperti pantat ayam. Ya...tentu saja itulah Sasuke Uchiha. Seketika lenyaplah senyum Hinata dari bibirnya dan berubah menjadi kerucut mengingat bahwa 'dia' lah yang sejak jam istirahat kedua tadi sudah menjadi sumber kekesalan baginya. Penyebab sahabatnya kesal padanya. Dan bagi Hinata, kehadiran sosok Sasuke di situ hanya mencemari efek positif milik Naruto saja.

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengamati Sasuke lekat-lekat. Meskipun jarak yang terbentang agak jauh. Tapi Hinata masih bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke. Datar. Malah lebih terkesan menunjukkan wajah bosan sambil menatap sahabat 'kuning'nya. Sama sekali tidak ada keceriaan. Dan itulah yang tidak disukai Hinata. 'terlalu suram' pikirnya.

"Masa sih dia menyukaiku?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin," tambahnya lagi. "pasti hanya iseng..! tidak mungkin si Uchiha itu menyukaiku". Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa sadar. "Ya...sudah pasti itu hanya iseng...pasti!" Hinata mendesah sambil menepuk-nepuk dada.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tepat ke arah Hinata berdiri. 'Deg!' Seketika Hinata melompat mundur, berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Dia melihat tidak ya!?" desisnya sendiri, langsung panik.

"Kabur! Kabur! Harus menghindarinya!" Hinata langsung berjalan tergesa menuju ke arah tangga ke lantai 2.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, sesaat ketika Hinata akan menginjakkan sebelah kakinya di anak tangga pertama,satu sosok berkelebat melewatinya. Seketika dihadapannya bukan lagi ruang kosong terisi udara yang bisa dilewati. Sesosok tubuh sudah menempatkan diri menjadi penghalang disana.

Hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya dengan mendadak. Nyaris saja ditabraknya Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung mundur dua langkah ke belakang. Raut mukanya yang kaget menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus, ditambah ekspresi tegang sambil menelan ludah.

"Ada apa kau melihatku tadi, Hyuuga...?" tanya Sasuke langsung.

"Si-siapa juga yang sedang melihatmu? Tidak usah segitu sok terkenalnya. Tadi kan diparkiran tidak hanya ada dirimu saja," Hinata langsung membantah keras.

Sasuke menyeringai. Dia mengangkat kedua alisnya, tapi tidak bicara apa-apa. Hanya menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Dan itu jelas membuat Hinata sewot.

"Aku tidak sedang melihatmu,tahu!" bantah Hinata lagi. Kedua matanya melotot bulat-bulat. "Di sana tadi kan banyak orang, bukan cuma dirimu. Di sana ada..."

"Naruto maksudmu?" Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata dengan nada mengejek.

"I-iya...aku sedang melihat Namikaze-kun, kok!" sial pikir Hinata, kenapa dia jadi mendadak bicara gagap begini.

"Huh" Sasuke mendengus. "Yakin kalau yang sedang kau lihat itu si 'dobe'? Lalu kenapa saat ku tatap balik kau malah kabur seperti gadis _stalker_ kecolongan begitu?" balas Sasuke telak. Seketika Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas. Sasuke tersenyum geli di dalam hati.

Bahagia rasanya bisa kembali melihat rona merah di wajah manis gadis di depannya. Karena itulah yang memang selama ini sering dibayangkan bahkan dimimpikannya. Manis. Terlalu manis pikir Sasuke. Merah merona serupa dengan buah favoritnya. Sampai-sampai rasanya ingin sekali digigitnya pipi imut tersebut.

"Sudahlah, mengaku saja. Aku memang selalu diperhatikan gadis-gadis kok. Jadi aku bisa memastikan, kau tadi memang sedang melihatku."

"What!?" sontak Hinata menatap sasuke dengan mata melotot tak percaya. Astaga pikirnya, sama sekali tidak menyangka ternyata pangeran KHS yang terkenal jutek dan diidam-idamkan karena ke-_cool_-annya itu bisa sangat narsis dan banyak bicara disaat kondisi seperti ini.

Sementara Hinata dengan tampang dan pikiran tidak percayanya, Sasuke akhirnya malah memperlihatkan senyum gelinya.

"Kau jangan pura-pura lagi tidak tertarik padaku, Hyuuga. Percuma, sudah terlihat jelas. Kau selalu memperhatikanku kan?"

Kembali Hinata terkejut dengan kalimat Sasuke. Sontak langsung ditatapnya Sasuke dengan mata membara, sementara senyum geli sasuke berubah menjadi kekehan. Terlalu senang karena melihat wajah Hinata semakin bertambah merah.

"Yang benar saja!" seru Hinata. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kekesalannya terhadap Sasuke sejak jam istirahat kedua tadi kembali muncul dipermukaan. Karena gara-gara cowok di depannya inilah dia hampir saja bertengkar tidak jelas dengan sahabatnya. Ditambah lagi pengakuan dan penyataan Sasuke barusan yang dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia 'Hinata' tertarik padanya dan selalu menatapnya. 'Fitnah! Benar-benar fitnah' pikir Hinata.

"Dengar ya, Uchiha-san!" raung Hinata marah sambil mengacungkan sebelah tangannya di hadapan Sasuke. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memperhatikan apalagi tertarik padamu!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dan jangan pernah membuat kesimpulan dan penyataan seenaknya! Apalagi didepan temanku. Beraninya kau mengklaim kalau aku ini milikmu!? Memangnya siapa kau!?"

"Oh, si Haruno sudah melapor ya?" sahut Sasuke kalem. "Baguslah!, berarti kau sudah tau posisimu sekarang"

"Posisi apanya!?" bentak Hinata lagi.

"Kalau kau milikku!" desis Sasuke sambil mendekati dan merapikan helaian poni indigo Hinata yang terlihat berantakan karena aksi marah-marahnya tadi. "Jadi berhentilah menatap dan mendekati cowok lain kalau sedang berada si sekitarku" ucapnya sambil berbisik lirih di telinga Hinata.

"Apa kau bilang!?" raung Hinata lagi sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya mundur. Sumpah demi apapun, semakin kesal dia mendengar kalimat arogan Sasuke.

"Enak saja! Terserahku mau menatap dan mendekati siapa saja yang ku mau. Dan itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu! Urusi saja fans-fans-mu sana!" teriak Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke samping dan segera berlari menaiki anak tangga tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis menatap kepergian Hinata.

"Hufh..." terdengar satu suara di belakang Sasuke, "huahahaha..hahaha...coba lihat, Shikamaru! Si teme diteriaki oleh Hinata-chan. Hahaha...sudah pasti tadi itu 'penolakan'!" teriak Naruto sambil terbahak-bahak memegang perutnya.

"Hm...kau memalukan Sasuke!" sahut cowok berambut nenas yang dipanggil Shikamaru.

"Berisik!" bentak sasuke kepada kedua temannya yang ternyata sejak tadi bersembunyi memperhatikan adegan 'sinetron remaja' dadakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hilang sudah seringai dari wajahnya. Berganti dengan tampang kesal karena ditertawakan oleh kedua temannya. Apalagi si 'dobe', sahabat bodohnya.

.

* * *

.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?" Sakura menatap heran pada sosok Hinata yang baru saja menghampirinya dengan keadaan sedikit acak-acakan. "kau tadi berlari, ya?"

"Ahh, ti-tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan...nanti saja ku ceritakan dijalan" sahut Hinata masih dengan nafas ngos-ngosan setelah berlari, "yang penting sekarang kita harus segera pulang, sebelum 'orang itu' mengejar kemari. Eh, Kau sudah selesai menyapunya kan? Dan dimana Ino-chan?"

"Sudah selesai. Ino tadi duluan. Dei-nii menjemputnya. Ehhh, apa maksudmu dengan 'orang itu'?" ditatapnya Hinata dengan keheranan karena mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Nanti saja dijalan, ayo cepat ambil tas dan...kabuur!" seru Hinata sambil masih dengan mode tergesa.

.

* * *

.

"Whaaatt!?"

Lagi-lagi. Hanya kata itu yang terucap. Bedanya sekarang yang menyuarakan bukan lagi si _blonde _ataupun si indigo. Tapi si _pinky_. Entah ada apa dengan kata itu sehingga mereka bertiga doyan sekali mengucapkannya kalau sedang shock.

Sekarang Sakura sedang berada di mobil yang dikendarai Hinata. Dia duduk menyamping menghadap Hinata sambil melotot penuh tekad. "Tuh,kaaann..benar dugaanku! Dia memang menginginkanmu, Hinata-chan! Kalau tidak mana mungkin dia sengaja mencegatmu dan berkata seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Sakura-chan. Yang jelas aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengannya nanti. Perkataannya tadi sangat arogan, tidak seperti orang yang menyatakan cinta. Tapi...lebih pada mengancam. Mengintimidasi. Aisshhh..benar-benar menyebalkan!" cerocos Hinata dengan sewotnya sambil tetap memfokuskan mata pada jalan dihadapannya.

"Hehehe..memang dia terkenal begitu kan?" sahut Sakura sambil berbinar-binar. "dia itu _alpha boy_..."

Hinata memutar bolanya matanya ketika mendapati Sakura membicarakan Sasuke dengan tatapan memuja.

"Bukannya yang benar itu _alpha male_ ya?" celetuknya lirih.

"Hahaha..terserahlah, apa saja, yang penting itu maksudku..!" tambah Sakura masih dengan ngototnya. "Lalu, sekarang bagaimana? Pestanya kan besok malam, aku yakin Sasuke-kun pasti akan benar-benar datang untukmu"

"Entahlah... yang jelas aku sudah terlanjur janji dengan Sasori-nii akan hadir" ucap Hinata dengan bimbang.

"Mungkin aku harus membujuk Neji-nii datang bersamaku. Jelas itu lebih aman. Aku akan punya _barikade_ nanti di sana. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tawarnya pada Sakura.

"Hahaha...bagus...bagus...solusi tepat. Ajak Neji saja." Ucap Sakura sambil terbahak senang. "Ini bakal seru, tunggu sampai Ino mendengar ini...hahaha...Hyuuga versus Uchiha...tidak sabar aku untuk ke pesta besok..." lanjutnya masih dengan tertawa terbahak.

Hinata hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura-chan bisa berubah secepat itu. Dari yang kesal menjadi bersemangat. Tapi itulah sahabatnya. Sangat _moody_.

Tapi yang terpenting bagi Hinata sekarang adalah menemukan cara agar bisa membujuk kakaknya mau datang ke pesta bersamanya. Mengingat bahwa kakaknya itu sangat tidak menyukai acara seperti 'pesta ulang tahun'. Tapi Hinata sangat membutuhkannya. Sangat. Demi kebaikannya. Demi keselamatannya.

.

**FIN?**

Or

**Not FIN?**

**.**

Hahaha...sesuka author dong! #Plakk

* * *

**.**

**Omake**

Sasuke menatap kedua gadis yang berjalan tergesa menuju SUV silver yang terparkir di halaman sekolahnya. Lebih tepatnya gadis bersurai indigo yang wajahnya dapat Sasuke lihat masih merona meskipun jarak yang terbentang lumayan jauh. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah manis itu. Gadis itu terlihat sedang berjalan tergesa sambil bercerita penuh semangat membara pada teman _pinky_ di sebelahnya. 'Dia kesal' pikirnya sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi apa rencanamu!?" Shikamaru menyalakan lagi rokok kesekiannya sambil melakukan kegiatan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Menatap kedua gadis yang baru saja memasuki mobil.

"Hn"

"Kau serius akan datang ke pesta Deidara?"

"Tentu saja" sahutnya dengan nada absolut, "aku sudah cukup lama bersabar. Dan itu bukan _type_-ku." desisnya.

"Hehe...rintanganmu banyak. Dan jangan lupakan si '_sister complex_' itu!" tambah Shikamaru sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau perlu ku singkirkan mereka satu persatu". Direbutnya kotak rokok Shikamaru. Diambil dan dinyalakannya sebatang.

"Gadis Hyuuga itu milikku...!" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju mobil hitamnya meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih berdiri menunggu sahabat 'kuning' mereka yang masih bercokol di toilet.

Shikamaru menatap punggung Sasuke dengan senyum seringai.

"Hmm.. menarik...akan jadi apa pesta itu nanti..." ucapnya lirih.

.

* * *

.

Fict ini saya khususkan untuk '**Livylaval**'. Makasih banyak ya udah banyak kasih info dan istilah2 dalam dunia ffn yang berguna bgt buat referensi saya.

.

**Presented by:**

**ookami^^**


End file.
